Overlat det til Tina
by Megan-Jelly
Summary: Bli Valentina Malfoy idet hun går gjennom alle de rare tingene som skjer på Galtvort!


Discliamer: Don't Own Ingenting!  
A varenr: min første, så det er ikke den beste. Vil bli bedre!

*******  
"Gjett Dette betyr at beklager, du står på min dør" Huff hvorfor er min vekkerklokke så høyt? 5:59. Vent?! Hvorfor er det så tidlig? Oh. Jeg endelig opp for meg hvilken dag det er. Første dag på Galtvort. Jeg trenger å få klar! 'Knock, Knock' bare ignorere det. Jeg er ikke i humør til å snakke når jeg drukner i bunken av klær. Yes haug av klær. Det ser ut som en vannpytt, ingen dam, rundt føttene mine. 'Knock, Knock, Knock' denne gangen var det litt høyere. Selv om jeg var i humør til å åpne døren, kan jeg ikke. Jeg er redd for å selv flytte. En feil flytte, og jeg kunne vri ankelen. Dette var alvorlig problem for meg. En gang min beste venn Desiree flippet over en stol. Hun prøvde aldri å hjelpe rengjøre rommet mitt igjen. Som er greit med meg, jeg liker ikke folk i mine ting. Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock! Dette fikk meg ut av transe. Ok, jeg trenger å risikere anklene mine. Hvis det er mor eller far, må jeg gjøre det raskt. Jeg tok et stort steg, og var to meter fra døren. Jeg antar ballett arbeider utenfor studio "Bam! Jeg svingte døra så fort møtt veggen. Ingen der. Flott. Jeg fikk Ding Dong ditched inni huset mitt. Sigh.

Det tok meg minst trettifem minuets å pakke. Vi måtte bære Gomp klær til plattformen. Den en av de få Gomp tingene jeg eier i Malfoy Manor. Jeg valgte å bruke min mørkeblå skinny jeans, my black ballet flats, min grå t-skjorte med whit rosa og røde hjerter, med en matchende rød hettegenser. Min eneste bekymring er min dumme bror vil si «lille røde kvitt panser" til meg. Scorpius er dum som det. Da jeg kom til spisesal pappa var på hodet av tabellen leser en avis. Min yngre bror var bare å leke med maten sin.

"God morgen, pappa sa jeg da jeg satte meg ved siden av Scorpius.

"God morgen, Valentina" Ugh. Han vet som regel å ringe meg, Tina, men han er ikke en morgen person. Så selvfølgelig han kalte meg "Valentina". Alle Malfoys har ulike navn. Jeg hater min. Jeg kunne ha hatt et vakrere navn, men jeg ble født den 14 februar. Ja, gode gamle Valentines day. Minst Jeg fikk ikke oppkalt etter en stjerne eller noe sånt Scorpius gjorde. Jeg er vanligvis kalt Tina, som er litt bedre enn mitt virkelige navn.

"Yeah, sa morgen Valentina" min bror med den berømte Malfang selvtilfreds. Vi begge har Malfang håret. Min bror har min mors mørke blå øyne, og jeg har grå øyne. Heldigvis begge av oss har ikke den spisse haken.

"Scorpius slutte å leke med maten din" Out of no where min mor kom inn Min mor er det jeg ønsker å se ut når jeg er eldre. Hun er høy, men ikke for høy. Hun har vakre tenner og smil. Min mor er vanligvis i sentrum av oppmerksomheten, med sin sjarm og ynde. Jeg er ikke klumpete, på grunn av min ballett timene, men ikke like grasiøs som min mor.

"Valentina, du må spise før du drar. Vi trenger ikke å virke dårlig, nå gjør vi? "Min mor ga en rask Peck på pappa på kinnet, og satt ved foten av tabellen. Det var ikke noe argument for hva hun sier. Scorp slutte å leke med maten sin, og jeg spiste min mat.

En, to, tre! Gå gjennom murveggen følte sprøere da jeg trodde den ville. Jeg var som å gå gjennom væske. Jeg glad jeg hadde min handlevogn å gjemme fingrene mine, jeg trenger ikke folk ser meg rister hendene mine. Ro ned!

«Tina!" Jeg hadde ikke merke jeg ser ned på hendene mine hele tiden.

«Tina!" Plutselig var jeg tak i en klem.

"Tina, ikke du høre meg?" Min beste venn Desiree var å klemme meg.

"Des, you're freakin choking meg!" Jeg prøvde å si.

"Oh! Beklager! Men sa du ikke høre meg? Jeg skrek navnet ditt "Des kunne virkelig emosjonelle. Den gode ting om å være ren fullblods var at du ikke trenger å bekymre deg for å få venner. Fra og meg har vært bestevenner siden vi var to. Hun lot låne hennes røde stift, og det ble vår vennskap.

"Awe, du har en katt! Så søt! "Des endelig merke katten på handlekurven min. Min katt er nesten helt Smokey svart, forventer hvitt på brystet.

"Ja, er hans navn Steve". "Cute navn, vi må få på toget nå" Jeg så opp på klokken, og hun hadde rett.

"Des, få oss et sted, vil jeg ta opp" Hun nølte og så gikk på toget. Pappa ga meg fort kyss på pannen.

"Hold Malfang navn sterk, Tina" Mor gav en lang klem, og sa lykke. Jeg ga Scorp en hastig klem, og gikk for det røde toget.

- -

Håper du likte det! Vennligst les og fortell meg hva du mener!

*Megan


End file.
